fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Otoltrios
Steam |ailments = Severe Fireblight Severe Waterblight |weaknesses = Sand |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Otoltrios is a shark-like Amphibian notable for its rocket-like body shape and engine-like tail. It has the ability to propel itself at high speeds and fire pressurized steam at foes thanks to both pressure vessel-like organs located within its abdomen and tail. Physiology Otoltrios largely resembles a striped rocket frog in terms of body shape, having a pointed head, long hind legs, and a streamlined body, but has some differences from it. Its snout is pointier in comparison, and its body is longer and more cylindrical in shape, respectively resembling the cones and tubes found on rockets and missiles, and it has three pointed fins on its body, the first one resting on its back, and the other two resting on the sides of its torso in a space both above and between the forelegs and hind legs. Its most notable trait is its large, rocket engine-like tail, which consists of a "nozzle" and a long "nozzle skirt" which contain multiple puckers from within that release steam. Its body is primarily light grey, with two red horizontal stripes appearing on its midsection, and its legs are blue. The fins that appear on its body are red, and its grey "nozzle skirt" has a horizontal red line surrounding the tip of it. Its mouth is lined with large, sharp fangs, and its eyes are icy blue. Ecology Otoltrios is high on the food chain, subsisting on smaller monsters, such as Altaroth, Vespoid, Apceros, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Ceanataur, Giggi, Uroktor, Great Jagras, Bulldrome, Arzuros, Iodrome, Great Wroggi, Royal Ludroth, and Queen Vespoid, and faces competition from other high-level monsters, such as Lavasioth, Yian Garuga, Nargacuga, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Agnaktor, Astalos, Glavenus, and Bazelgeuse. Its long, rocket-engine like tail is designed to store and release large amounts of pressurized water, propelling it at high speeds and allowing it to kill prey and rivals alike with powerful impacts upon activation, and it achieves this process through organs in its abdomen and tail that heat up water stored within them through massive amounts of pressure, creating the steam it needs to propel itself with. The fins found along its body aid it in stabilization when it propels itself through the air, preventing it from crashing, and it can speed up the heating process of its pressurizing organs by devouring combustible material, such as wood, coal, oil, Bomb Arowana, Burst Arowana, Fire Herbs, Hot Peppers, Nitroshrooms, and flame sacs derived from its prey. Its long legs give it strong jumping abilities, and it can combine its jumps with its steam-releasing tail to temporarily take flight, allowing it to move to new areas with ease. When its steam supply runs short, it will take to ponds and rivers to recharge itself. Its skull is very rigid, allowing it to withstand heavy impacts induced by its method of propulsion, and its body is designed to efficiently release heat, protecting it from the intense heat found in the volcanic habitats it thrives in. Like most frogs, it starts out in an aquatic state and primarily feeds on plants when young, but moves on to land once it matures. It primarily inhabits forested and volcanic areas, as they respectively provide it with the water and the heat sources it needs to make use of its steam, but it shies away from deserts, as they can dry it out easy, and it dislikes sandy ones in particular, as the sand found within them can absorb the heat and water it needs when ingested. Behavior Like many real-life frogs, Otoltrios will try to eat anything smaller than itself, and is aggressive towards anything that draws near, attacking them on sight. When resources are in short supply, it will use its rocket engine-like tail to move to new habitats. Abilities Otoltrios has a large, rocket engine-like tail that expels large amounts of pressurized steam, propelling it at high speeds and, when combined with its powerful jumps, can even allow it to fly for short periods of time. Its fins provide it with stability when propelling itself through the air, underwater, or on the ground, and its rigid skull protects its brain from heavy impacts induced from colliding with objects at high speed. It can also fire a beam of pressurized steam from its mouth. Habitat Otoltrios thrives in forests, jungles, and volcanoes. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,450 HP * Low-Rank: 2,448 HP (rounded up) * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,115 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,785 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 23 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Torso: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Fins: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Forelegs: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Hind Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Tail: 25 (Cut), 23 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Stomach: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 20 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Claw Swipe Otoltrios swings one of its forelegs at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. It can use this attack both on land and underwater, but not in the air. Lunging Bite Otoltrios rears back, then snaps at the hunter twice while moving towards them. This attack deals medium-high damage. It can use this attack both on land and underwater, but not in the air. Tail Uppercut Otoltrios rears its tail back, then does and uppercut with it, moving backwards as it does so. This attack deals medium damage. It can use this attack in the air and underwater, but not on land. Tail Smash Otoltrios lifts its tail into the air, then slams the area behind it twice in a row, moving backwards as it does so. This attack deals medium damage. It can use this attack on land, in the air, and underwater. Crushing Jump Otoltrios jumps high into the air, then attempts to land on the hunter. This attack deals high damage. It can only use this attack on land. Steam Burst Otoltrios stores steam in its tail, then thrusts it forward, releasing a series of explosions in the area in front of it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Waterblight. It can use this attack both in the air and underwater, but not on land. Steam Blast Otoltrios stores steam in its mouth, then fires a large, sweeping beam of pressurized steam from it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Waterblight. It can use this attack on land, in the air, and underwater, and will shift its body while using it in order to increase its chances of hitting the hunter. Rocket Propulsion Otoltrios releases steam from its tail, then goes zooming towards the hunter at high speed with the intention of slamming into them. This attack deals high damage and, if hit by the burst of steam, inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Waterblight. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. Rocket Spin Similar to Zamtrios, Otoltrios turns to one side, then does a 360 degree spin, releasing a large stream of steam from its tail as it does so. This attack deals high damage and, if hit by the burst of steam, inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Waterblight. It can use this attack on land, in the air, and underwater. Steam Ball Otoltrios spits a large ball of pressurized steam at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Waterblight. It can use this attack on land, in the air, and underwater. Triple Steam Ball Otoltrios spits three balls of pressurized steam in a row, first to the left, then to the right, then in the middle. inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Waterblight. It can use this attack on land, in the air, and underwater. Crash Landing Otoltrios takes to the air, then does four spinning kamikaze dives in a row, releasing a burst of steam from its mouth, bouncing off the ground, and going back into the air after each dive. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Waterblight. When diving towards the hunter, it will move in the direction they're moving in, making the attack harder to dodge. As mentioned before, it only uses this attack in the air. Torpedo Pursuit Otoltrios quickly swims towards the hunter three times in a row while rapidly spinning, releasing a burst of steam from its mouth if it connects. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Waterblight. When swimming towards the hunter, it will move in the direction they're moving in, making the attack harder to dodge. As mentioned before, it only uses this attack underwater. Intensified Steam When enraged, a massive jet of pressurized steam continuously bursts out of Otoltrios's tail, giving it a large boost in movement speed on land, in the air, and underwater, and it will take to the air far more often. Making contact with the steam jet deals low-medium damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight and Severe Waterblight. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSh-xBghdYc Weapons Great Sword Alazanbato --> Pesante Alazanbato Long Sword Navoulge --> Grassetto Navoulge Sword and Shield Triogama --> Valoroso Triogama Dual Blades Burkutters --> Risoluto Burkutters Hammer Enginace --> Vivace Enginace Lance Malyutkarver --> Durevole Malyutkarver Gunlance Shillelagun --> Coraggioso Shillelagun Switch Axe Orbitaxe --> Forte Orbitaxe Charge Blade Dvinalx --> Resiliente Dvinalx Heavy Bowgun Razzotol --> Saldi Razzotol Bow Rochette --> Potente Rochette Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 105-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth -15 * Wind -15 Skills: Bubble Dance, Olympic Swimmer, Tropic Hunter, Crystal Vulnerability High-Rank Defense: 265-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth -15 * Wind -15 Skills: Bubble Dance, Olympic Swimmer, Tropic Hunter, Crystal Vulnerability G-Rank Defense: 475-710 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth -15 * Wind -15 Skills: Bubble Dance, Olympic Swimmer, Tropic Hunter, Crystal Vulnerability Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 55-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth -10 * Wind -10 Skills: Bubble Dance, Olympic Swimmer, Tropic Hunter, Crystal Vulnerability High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth -10 * Wind -10 Skills: Bubble Dance, Olympic Swimmer, Tropic Hunter, Crystal Vulnerability G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth -10 * Wind -10 Skills: Bubble Dance, Olympic Swimmer, Tropic Hunter, Crystal Vulnerability Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Head- The head will become scarred. Fins x3- The fins will become cracked and lose small pieces. Legs x4- The legs will be scarred, and the claws will be chipped. Tail- The tail will become scarred, and the tip of it will be chipped. Quests N/A Trivia * Otoltrios's name is a portmanteau of otol, which is a corruption of "auto", and trios, which is meant to connect it with its relative Zamtrios. * Otoltrios takes inspiration from both striped rocket frogs and steam rockets. * Otoltrios's roar requires Earplugs to negate. * When Otoltrios is exhausted, it will fail to spit steam at hunters, will produce less steam from its tail, and will have the duration of its time in the air cut short. It can recover stamina by eating from mining spots or fishing spots, or by attacking the current area's local Herbivores. * Wind is good at drying things off, and sand can absorb both water and heat, which is why Otoltrios is weak to both the Earth and Wind elements. * The names of Otoltrios's upgraded weapons start with Italian words that pertain to strength, durability, or bravery. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Steam Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster